futurefandomcom-20200229-history
New World III (Map Game)
See original map game: New World, New World II Map Rules * Plausibility is key. 3 strikes will result in a 7-day ban. ''' * Algo ** Algo page (Post algorithm's here) Moderators * Overlord: Solace Nations * '''Kingdom of Bavaria: Solace * Confederacy of Japan: Beta * Kingdom of Portugal: Monster * Republic of Iceland: Hexarafi * Northern Republic of Venezuela: * Constitutional Kaiserreich of Prussia: Ryan I of Prussia * Republic of Shanghai: *'Tuvan Soviet Socialist Republic: ' *Hellenistic Kingdom of Greece': Adolf Coffee' * New Australia: Lord Kemrii * ���� United States of America: Bunnyswimmer Gameplay 2200 AD This is the first turn for New World III. Hopefully you guys can enjoy this as much as I will. We'll keep it simple for the first few turns. With the final dispersion of radiation, nuclear bunkers begin to open up, allowing for citizens of the bunkers to begin re-populating the Earth. * Confederacy of Japan: 'After many years we finally begin to open our bunkers, with the radiation gone we begin exploring. We establish our borders along those of the ancient region of Kanto. We begin to build our capital, named Heiwa (Japanese for peace), in the ruins of what was once Tokyo (a supposed metropolis). Our government is established as a confederation of the survivors of the region. We begin expanding west, hoping to find if there are any survivors in or nearby "Kyoto". 'Response Needed '''We hope to reestablish electricity across the entire country in 10 years. * '''Iceland: We have risen up from our hideout in bunkers and shelters. Our capital, Reykjavik, is not much destroyed because Iceland was not involved too much in the past war. However, some towns around a volcano are destroyed, and we confirm that was because of volcanic erruption when we were hiding. We gather all people throughout the island, and later we re-install the government. Alfred Jónsson, a influential and charismatic guy, is appointed as president of Republic of Iceland. We begin to rebuild Reykjavik. Many old houses in Reykjavik are re-occupied, but some people choose to build new houses instead. Our economy rely on fishery and services, we will re-open manufacturing resources too, but we don't have good technology to do it. We also send repairmen to set up electricity, we will use old power stations for electricity productions. Research on transportations, infrastructure, and industry sectors are started. **'Every thing is destroyed. Electricity has yet to be fully re-invented and mass produced. -Mod' *'Tuvan Soviet Socialist Republic:' A mysterious man, known only as "Stalinovich", has rallied the surviving population of the former Russian oblast of Tannu Tuva (around 2500 people) around a central government once more. After establishing the Tuvan Soviet Socialist Republic, he proclaims the restoration of the mythical "USSR", a united Russia, as his eventual destiny. He orders the immediate rebuilding of the city of Kyzyl. At this period in time, we are living off freshly hunted food supplemented with the few remaining food supplies in the bunkers. * Kingdom of Bavaria: 'Originally a citystate based in Munich, the expansion of settlements by citizens eventually leaded to a looser confederacy. It wasn't until the original overseer of the bunker, Ehren, would proclaim himself King of the Confederacy late in the year, with the Kingdom of Bavaria being established as what we believe is the first post-common era government, and if other bunkers were opened, then it is possible that other societies exist. With a complete loss of electricity and much of the technology that had propelled the German state far into the future, old tactics of survival, such as: farming, hunting, herding, fishing, etc. Due to the lack of the proper materials to make a currency, bartering remains a ''de facto way for buying and selling. The capital is proclaimed as Munich. The current population is 550,000. * '''Kingdom of Australia: The enigmatic leader of the largest bunker in the city of Adelaide leads his people out into the world. To the delight of the populace, Adelaide is largely undamaged having been an insignificant city during the Great War of the past. The man, only known as Lord Kemrii proclaims the parliamentary monarchy of Australia, otherwise known as the Kingdom of Australia. Under his efforts and guidance (being skilled in many crafts and trades), the people of Australia rebuild towns and cities in the surrounding lands. Work begins on rehabilitating rundown hydroelectric plants. For now, power is supplied by the bunker generators though the electricity only manages to power Adelaide. It is expected that the former territory of South Australia will be powered within the next 4 years. Scouting groups are sent east and west to alert other bunkers of the new safety of Australia and to bring them into the new country. The current borders of the nation are the former territory of South Australia though expansion East and West is expected soon. Response ** Every thing is destroyed. Electricity has yet to be fully re-invented and mass produced. -Mod * Republic of Shanghai: After radiation levels have been shown to be at pre-war levels, we exit our bunkers to reclaim the glory of China as told in the stories. Our leader, Yu Chibai, rumored to have been the descendant of the legendary Xi Jinping himself, commands the population of 430,000 people. He orders a rebuilding of the city of Shanghai to our best efforts, as well as recover any pre-war technology that might be of use. Cultivation of grains from bunker supplies is encouraged, and irrigation from the Yellow River will help in our agricultural efforts. 2201 AD Late turn, who dis? Many citizens in Iceland begin to proclaim themselves President/ King/ Dictator after a brief misunderstanding. This brings about a large number of factions that do not support the current President, and wish for him to be deposed. Large, nomadic hordes begins to ransack and pillage the Republic of Shanghai and the Tuvan Soviet Socialist Republic. Electricity has yet to be produced and fully re-introduced. Maybe if someone where to simulate how to create electricity... * Kingdom of Portugal: Survivors emerged from the bunkers in central Portugal, including the area around the former capital Lisbon. The Portuguese rally around a surviving member of the Most Serene House of Bragança, Prince Afonso. He takes the lead over a large group of survivors in Lisbon and ends up proclaiming himself the new King of Portugal. We begin establishing networks with other survivors throughout the new kingdom of Portugal in nearby cities. At the same time, Afonso organizes the population's working age males and divides them into three groups—each one responsible for either resource extraction, manufacturing, or construction—and uses this to begin the process of rebuilding the ruined cities and towns. The population of the new kingdom is around 500,000. *'''Tuvan SSR: '''It is a bad day for the Tuvan Soviet Socialist Republic. Although only 300 people were killed, much of the supplies of the Republic were taken, including all of our food supplies. From newly chopped-down wood, we begin to build a wooden palisade around Kyzyl, and we send 100 people to scout out the surrounding area to find anything valuable, like old world technology or precious metals. Chairman Stalinovich also instates a "Five Year Plan", involving repairing the greenhouses with salvaged glass from broken windows, and thus tripling crop produce in five years. Rebuilding of Kyzyl continues, and the outlying towns of Turan and Shagonar are also rebuilt, with the 1000 that survived there being fully incorporated into the Tuvan SSR (making the population 3200). A functioning radio is discovered, and we send a signal to alert any other survivors in the world to our existence. * '''Hellenic Kingdom of Greece: '''As countless amounts of people begin to open up their bunkers accross Athens and surrounding towns and cities, organized camps and communities begin to recover with whatever is left in housing on the outskirts of the beloved former Capital lead by Georgeous. A surviving Orthodox Church is cleaned out and it is established as the capital building of the surviving 300,000 people. A politician by the name Apollo storms the capital and declares himself leader lead by a large militia of around 800 called H.S. He overthrows the formerly founded what would have been liberal democracy and replaces it with a fair monarchy with what would be labelled as fascist values implemented into the government. Under his unstable yet successful rule, he establishes a government runned farming network with what was left of the fruit and crop reserves held frozen within the bunkers. Our first harvest of fruits and other crops are picked such as olives and grapes. The H.S grows in membership as a one party system is established under the Hellenistic Administration. As life begins to restabalize, we search for more survivors such as in the bunkers of Athens and in the Bunkers of Sparta. The H.S grows to 2,000 by the end of the year. Redevelopment in downtown athens begins to help house the 80,000 homeless who have still yet to settle down in a house or vacant structure. 300 small to medium sized shelters are opened while the government tries to stabalize itself. People who claim to be the legitimate ruler are shot at night in secrecy. *���� United states of America: Our new president Robert Smith, offers an alliance to the Australia and offer them 60,000 troops if they say yes. We also promote peace and stability in the world and hope that there is no war unless completely necessary. Category:Map Games Category:New World III (Map Game)